Winter Hearts
by LadyKnightSkye
Summary: Man in the Moon sees that Pitch Black is back and badder than ever. In order to stop him this time the Watcher of the Dreaming Worlds will need the help of the Fairy Godmother of the Magic Kingdoms. This leads to a certain elder Rock Troll who is more than happy to help, if they wouldn't mind helping him in return. Specifically for a Guardian of Fun to make a Snow Queen smile . . .
1. Chapter the First

A cherry blossom floated through the air, dancing in the imaginary wind kicked up by the whim of a bored man. Usagi sighed from where she was trying to sew a new kimono. "Máni," she murmured, "I thought that you were going to say hello to Jack Frost tonight."

The older man, white haired and white skinned, smiled with white teeth. "I am. But I am concerned with something that I have seen."

Usagi put her sewing to the side. "What is it?"

"Pitch Black has brought the Night Mares back under his control," Máni answered. "But his ire isn't directed at the children of the world. Only at Jack. Revenge is on the wind."

Usagi cast a glance at the myriad reflecting pools set up around the cherry grove. "The Mare Crisium was that chatty today?"

"I saw it in the Oceanus Procellarum."

Usagi gasped, her long white ears whipping through the air. "That bad?" she breathed.

"Yes," Máni murmured, walking to the reflecting pool closest to where he stood. He gazed into it as he gestured to his mate. Usagi rose from her seat beside the Mare Serenitatis with grace and approached. She placed her hand into his before taking a look into the pool.

Jack Frost lay on the ground, black streaks snaking beneath his skin along his veins. His usually white hair was smudged with black. A shadow, a very recognizable shadow, loomed over his prone body. Moreover, the image zoomed out to show another body in the same horrible repose. The child Usagi knew as the Last Light, Jamie, was in his bed, black veins turning his skin into a terrifying parody of marble. Grains of black surrounded a hand print on the young boy's face.

Usagi looked up at Máni. "Is this what I think it is?"

"It seems that Pitch has stumbled upon a new use for his Black Sands. He's discovered how to truly weaponize them against children," he answered. "I'm afraid that it's time to gift our newest Guardian."

"Do you think he will appreciate it? His aspect is Fun and Games. That is not necessarily something that lends itself to offensive power." Usagi bit her lip. "To take his childhood . . ."

Máni sighed and looked up to the domed sky. Stars stretched over the cherry grove strewn with pools of clear water. He looked to the trees dancing with the wind his mind created. "It has been centuries since we've truly had a Guardian's War, but it is not unheard of. And as the Oceanus has shown me, Pitch's newest weapon makes Jack much too vulnerable as he is. We must give him his twenty-first year. The Black Sands can only harm those whose who are children still. Even as a Guardian Jack is not safe."

"But his aspect –"

Máni laughed. "Fun is not something that only a child may have. Hope . . . Memories . . . Wonder . . . Dreams . . . Imagination . . . All of these things we protect in the children of the world, but we do so as favored uncles and aunts to mankind's young. Is it not possible for one of those uncles to be a young one who enjoys playing with his nieces and nephews?"

The woman shook her head, tugging at her ears. "I guess you're right. Jack is wise beyond one who has sixteen years. I guess he wouldn't lose his aspect if you gave him those last five years."

Máni nodded. "Call up the Ice Sprites. It's time they met their new lord. In the meantime, I have to see a fairy godmother."

* * *

The castle was a huge blue monstrosity in Máni's opinion. The various spires and turrets stabbed into the sky with jaunty certainty. As he approached the garden side of the structure, he heard the sounds of female singing.

_"Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Put 'em together and what have you got_

_bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"_

"Ho the castle!" he called.

From behind a gorgeous rose bush, a matronly woman with grey hair appeared. She was dressed for gardening in an old dress some nowhere color between blue and grey. "Ah! It has been quite a while Máni!"

"It is a pleasure to see you again Fairy Godmother," he said. "I have a favor to ask."

"Of course! Please, come in, come in!" The Fairy Godmother swept into the castle through the front doors, throwing them open with a wave of her hand. "What can I do for you dear boy?"

Máni smiled. If any of his Guardians could hear how she spoke to him. But he was aware that he was relatively young with fewer realms under his purview. The Fairy Godmother was five times older than he was and watched over twice as many worlds. She was old, she was powerful, and she was a force to be reckoned with.

Good thing she loved a happily ever after.

"The realm in which I live," he began, "Has a certain threat brewing. One of my dark ones has found a way to weaponize his Black Sands into something truly deadly. I've racked my mind for a solution, but I believe the magic I seek is beyond my ken. I was wondering if you might be able to help me."

The Fairy Godmother nodded. "Let me see." She led him into a library. She bustled about, pulling books and tapping her chin with her wand. "Let me see."

She pulled a book and gestured to Máni. "What does this Sand do normally?"

"It basis for a creature called a Night Mare, but he's changed them into something deadly."

The Fairy Godmother's head snapped up, her eyes narrowing. "Deadly in what way?"

Máni showed her rather than explain. As the Fairy Godmother examined it, her brow furrowed. "I recognize this magic, but that's impossible. It's a corruption of Maleficent's Sleeping Spell."

The Man showed his surprise. "I knew this was magic outside of my experience, but I didn't think you'd recognize it straight away."

She smiled. "Maleficent gave me and my three fellow fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, fits and starts trying to head her off at the pass. We almost didn't make it. I can spot magic with her stamp on it from a mile away." She turned back to the shelf and pulled down a tome. "But I don't recognize the particular corruption."

She perused the book she'd taken, her lips pursed. Máni was patient, waiting for her to come to whatever conclusion she needed. Finally, she snapped the book shut. "Well, I don't have the answers for you here, but I think I may know of who to ask. The corruption is actually a blending of two separate magics – Maleficent's dark magic and a particular brand of witchery practiced by the Rock Trolls of Arendelle. Old Pabbie should have an answer for you."

Máni nodded. "Thank you."

"But I should warn you," the Fairy Godmother spoke up, "Pabbie is libel to ask for a trade when it comes to magic." She led him to a full-length mirror. She murmured, "Arendelle."

In the mirror, rolling hills covered in snow appeared. A little jewel of a port city also appeared, and the Fairy Godmother smiled. "I'll take you." She held out her hand and Máni took it. They stepped through the mirror, and found themselves in a circular amphitheater-like clearing peppered with medium-sized boulders.

That moved.

The Rock Trolls rolled and unfurled. They crowded around the two newcomers, and Máni couldn't help but marvel at the various little people who surrounded him. One in particular, a grizzled older male, caught his eye. "You must be Pabbie."

The troll chuckled. "Why yes I am. And who might you be?"

The albino man bowed from the waist. "I am Máni, the Man in the Moon, Watcher of the Dreaming Worlds."

Pabbie nodded respectfully. "It is a pleasure, I'm sure. What can I do for you?"

Máni quickly ran through the problem, and when asked showed the elder troll the images the Oceanus Procellarum had given him. The troll only took a moment. "The spell that corrupted Maleficent's is a geas we sometimes place on young trolls to ensure that they don't go rolling off downhill while they're sleeping until they learn better. Mixed with the Sleeping Spell, it would do what you believe. However, it's not a death spell. It will just trap them in sleep."

The Man in the Moon breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm still glad that I have taken the proper precautions with my Guardians."

"Oh?" Pabbie asked.

"The newest one, the Guardian of Fun, he was still young. I made the decision to give him the years he would need to avoid being caught by the spell."

The old troll nodded, but Máni didn't miss the sly look in his eyes. "I can give you the way to break the spell, but I would ask something of you in return."

"Told you," the Fairy Godmother murmured out of the corner of her mouth.

Máni merely sighed. "I am willing to bargain if it protects the children of the Dreaming Worlds."

Pabbie shook his head. "No, no! I will give it to you no matter what, but you can help me as I help you."

"Yes?"

The elder troll pointed to the port. "The queen of this land is a woman sorely in need of levity. She has her sister and our own Kristoff to help her, but I would ask for you to loan us your Guardian of Fun for a few days. Let him gift her with a few smiles."

"I cannot agree to that," the Man in the Moon said. "We must ask Jack Frost."

Pabbie nodded. "Then before you go back, know this, a woman's magic wove the basis of both spells, magic born of vengeance and magic born of love. A woman's magic will break it."


	2. Chapter the Second

_Author's Note_: Mrs. North is of course based off of Mrs. Claus, as well as existing in the Guardians novels if I'm not mistaken. However, Chickie Peeps is a completely original character based of off the Easter Fox. Fun fact, the Easter Bunny actually apparently originated in Germany, but was not the only animal associated with Easter time. In some areas, it was the Easter Fox that brought goodies to boys and girls on Easter morning. I decided that Bunny's companion would be another animal associated with Easter - the fox. Plus, I couldn't resist adding a sexy fox character.

The Ice Sprites are also of my own creation.

* * *

Jack woke with a strange ache in his legs. He couldn't remember the last time he'd needed to sleep – being a Guardian Spirit had its uses – but apparently he'd fallen into slumber the night before. He sat up slowly, feeling as if he'd been pounded into the ground but Pitch's Black Sands.

"Good morning sir!"

The cheery female voice caused Jack to start as he turned his head to the side. He was lying on the floor of a child's wonderland. Toys and games littered the floor, balls and dolls strewn about the ankles of nine young ladies. Each was dressed in a style he vaguely remembered from over a hundred years ago – they call it Victorian now, he thought – and each one was just as pale as he. In fact, when one moved, her skin glinted like ice in the sun, and he realized that they were made of ice. The one who spoke had to be the one standing in the front, looking at him expectantly. "Uh, hi."

The leader clapped her hands together, snowflakes flying into the air from them. "We're so glad to see you! Please, let me introduce you to my sisters and I." She gestured to the others. "May I introduce Avalanche, Blizzard, Snowflake, Icicle, Snowdrift, Whiteout, Flurry, Icestorm, and I am Iceflow, but please, call me Flo."

"Hi, Flo." He got to his feet, and noticed that the ladies were obviously petite. "Where am I?"

"You're at the South Pole," Flo answered with a smile. "Man in the Moon told us to set up here. We figured you'd like it." She walked over to the window and opened it with a flourish. "Come see!"

He walked over to the large window, gingerly avoiding stepping on the toys. Outside was a winter paradise. Buildings made of ice stretched to the heavens with spires made in the myriad polygonal shapes of snowflakes. Each structure was connected by wires, and as Jack watched, a small figure slid down from one building to another using a stick as a hook. A very familiar stick. Jack looked down at his staff and then back at the nine ladies. Each held a gnarled staff with a crook at the end. The only difference was that his staff was wooden whereas theirs were made of ice. "What are you?"

"We're your Ice Sprites," Flo answered.

The girl dressed in a dress of the palest blue with her hair in braided pigtails piped up, "We are your retainers."

"You know," said the girl he thought was Avalanche, "Like Santa Claus's yetis and Toothania's fairies. We are the nine Ladies, but you have an entire army of lesser sprites at your disposal as well."

Jack shook his head. "Look, I'm more of a free spirit. I'm not sure I'm cut out to have a bunch of sprites running around with me. No offense."

The girl in soft green with short cut hair smiled. "We aren't meant to hold you down. We simply brought you here to wait out your growth spurt."

Another of the girls gave a snort. "As it is we've been doing just fine for years without some Guardian to –"

"Whiteout!" Flo snapped. "Have some respect!" She looked back to Jack. "I apologize. Whiteout hasn't taken our change of circumstances very well."

"But she is right," the girl with the long single braid said, "We've been on our own for years, working out of the Ice Palace. We are the ones that help you usher in winter and snow. It's what Ice Sprites do. The only reason that we answer to you now is because you're no longer a Folk Spirit. You're a Guardian now."

Jack blinked. "So, you aren't going to be hovering around me all day?"

"Nope," Whiteout said. "We are here if you need us, but we've got our jobs down pat."

The Guardian of Fun shook his head. "Alright, that's fine. I'll just be –"

He stopped, catching sight of something in the window. A young man stared at him with ice blue eyes and choppy white hair. The young man was lanky and tall, dressed in a style similar to the Ice Sprites with brown pants, white shirt, and blue vest. But the young man in the full length window was barefoot, with shin guards and gauntlets of ice encasing his arms and legs. Hexagons decorated the back of his hands, his knees, and top of his feet where cloth wrapped around his feet leaving the heel and ball of his feet bare. The young man raised his hand and touched a coronet of ice shards, done in a braided pattern around his head.

That was when Jack realized that he was staring at himself.

"What happened?!" he cried, looking down at his arms, now gauntleted and so different. The aches he'd had earlier suddenly made sense as he took his staff back from Flo.

"Pitch Black has risen again, and he's gotten a new toy." Flo nodded towards the window.

Jack looked back out, catching sight of the Man in the Moon. As he stared into the Moon's light, a picture seared into his mind. "No," he breathed. "Jamie."

Another picture came, one of Jamie happily playing at his sister's birthday party. Jack sighed in relief. "So that was just a premonition of yours?"

A smiley face appeared in his mind.

"And whatever that black stuff is, it only affects kids?"

A picture of a nod, and then a picture of what Jack used to look like.

"So you . . . made me older so that Pitch couldn't hurt me?"

Another nod, and then a picture of the Ice Sprites. Then, a picture of Jack as he was now leading the Sprites into battle against Night Mares.

Jack looked back at the Sprites. "You sure about that?"

Again a nod. But then another picture of a piece of paper saying "IOU" being handed to a strange little creature that looked like a rock.

"What? I don't understand."

The moon flared bright, almost blindingly so. Jack and the Sprites shielded their eyes until the radiance diminished. Slowly, Jack lowered his arm, staring at the white furred, female bunny who stood in the window. She was dressed in a kimono that was spangled with stars, and her face was elfin in character. "Good evening, Jack Frost. I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure. I am Tsuki no Usagi. I am Man in the Moon's companion." She bowed low.

Jack returned the gesture. He'd never met her, but he knew what it meant for her to be a companion rather than a retainer. He'd met Mrs. North and Chickie Peeps, Bunny's odd girlfriend. But no one had ever even hinted to him that Man in the Moon had a lady of the house. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she said with a smile. "Now, this is where Máni really needs your help. As he mentioned, in order to obtain what we will need to stop Pitch, he had to make a deal with a friendly troll. This particular troll has a young queen under his care that needs some fun in her life."

The young Ice Elf cocked his head. "How old is she?" he asked with disbelief.

Tsuki no Usagi smiled with a sigh. "She isn't a child, no, but all the same she does sorely need a couple of smiles. The troll asked for your help since he helped us. He has already given us the knowledge we need, but Man in the Moon feels that we should make the trade. The troll, Pabbie, showed him a bit of the young queen's life and Man in the Moon is soft-hearted. Man in the Moon asks that you go to the other world and work your particular magic on the young queen."

Jack nodded. "Okay. A couple of smiles to keep the kids safe, I can handle that." He looked down at himself. "But did I really need to be monkeyed with?"

The Moon Rabbit's eyes were gentle. "Jack, the entire reason we think Pitch tinkered with the Sands was to gain revenge on you. As an adolescent – even as a spirit – you were in danger."

He sighed. "I guess you're right." He looked at his hands. "But who picked out this outfit?"

Tsuki no Usagi leaned to the side and looked to the Sprites. He followed her gaze. It was prickly Whiteout that replied, "Hey, at least we didn't even think about giving you shoes!"

* * *

After Tsuki no Usagi left, Jack saw the alarm aurora, and he was almost out the window before Flo caught him. "Wait, Jack!" she cried.

He turned back to her. "I have to go! North is calling."

The Ice Sprite smiled. "I know, but we have a more direct route. Follow me."

Without comment he did as she bid, and soon found himself looking at a door. He opened it and promptly laughed in glee. "No way!"

"How do you think we have such awesome toys?" Flo stated with a smile. "This connects us directly to the North Pole."

"Thanks, Flo," he said. He stopped on the threshold and turned back to her. "Wanna come with me?"

Flo looked taken aback, and her icy cheeks turned slightly blue. "Sir?"

"Well, Tooth's probably going to have several fairies, and you'll be in Yeti central. I just figured since you'll be mustering the Ice Sprites you might want to be there." Jack smiled. "I may be the Guardian you answer to now, but you're their leader."

At that, Flo returned the smile and nodded. She swept through the door with all the haughtiness of a princess. Jack followed with a smile. As they made their way through the workshop, Jack greeted the Yetis by name. Flo looked everywhere, taking in the sights and sounds. "I've never been in this place before."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, it is an amazing place."

When they made it to the globe room, Jack found the other four Guardians already there. Sandy was floating on a manta watching as Toothania directed her fairies to various different addresses. Bunny was examining a piece of paper, while he bickered good-naturedly with North. "Hey guys," he said with a huge smile.

Four sets of eyes turned to him, and four sets of eyes went wide. He had completely forgotten his changed appearance, but Bunny rudely reminded him. "Hey, who're you?"

North reached for one of his swords. "And how did you get into –"

"Guys!" Toothania cried throwing out a hand. "It's Jack! I would recognize those pearly whites anywhere!"

Sandy nodded, his Dream Sands forming a snowflake above his head.

North lowered his sword, and looked closely. Then he let loose with a great, booming laugh. "Jack Frost! It is you!"

Bunny hopped up, and gave a little sniff. "So it is." He glanced over at Flo. "And who's this pretty Sheila?"

Flo blushed again, and Jack nodded to her. "Guys, this is Iceflow of the Ice Sprites."

"That is right!" North boomed. "You were to be given the Ice Sprites! Welcome! Welcome! Elves! Fetch cookies for the lady!"

Flo tried to protest, but Bunny shook his head. "Let the elves have something to do," he said, gesturing with his head to the little beings that perpetually wandered about the workshop getting into all sorts of trouble.

"Thank you," Flo said to the elves. The three that she smiled at turned as red as their hooded tunics and tried their best to run each other over for the pleasure of serving her cookies.

"So, what's wrong now?" Bunny asked.

"Pitch," was all North said and looked to Jack expectantly.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I already talked to the Man in the Moon. He and his companion told me about what he's up to now. It's why he gave me a few years in age."

"So what has Pitch done?" Tooth asked, brow furrowed.

"He's managed to get into magic he's not supposed to know. The way that Tsuki no Usagi explained-"

"Wait, who now?" Bunny cut in.

Jack realized something. "None of you have ever met Tsuki no Usagi have you?"

Sandy raised his hand and nodded while forming a bunny above his head. Tooth also nodded. "She doesn't come out much, but yes, I've met her."

"Why's this news to me?" Bunny asked.

"It is about not to be," came a voice from the window.

The Guardians turned, finding a female bunny standing in the middle of the floor mosaic that illustrated the five Guardians and their chosen symbols. She smiled as she approached Bunny. "I am Tsuki no Usagi. I have not left the moon in many, many years, but it is a pleasure to meet you."

Bunny smiled and nodded. "Well, nice to meet you too."

Usagi turned back to the company. "I hope you do not mind, but I have asked Chickie Peeps and Mrs. North to join this gathering."

"Of course not!" North said just as a stately woman who appeared to be around his age arrived on the landing with a large platter of cookies. She was trailed by several elves, including the three who were Flo's servants for life.

"Mrs. North," came a chorus from the Guardians.

A moment later a hole opened in the floor admitting a fox. The fox was built like an old pin up model with bright blue eyes and red fur, holding a marshmallow treat in one hand. She hopped over and stood by Bunny. "Hello, _Hase_," she said with an obvious German accent while nuzzling his fluffy cheek.

Bunny smiled back at her. "There you are, dear."

Usagi nodded. "Now that we are all here, I will explain. The magic that Pitch has found to tinker with his Black Sands comes from a far off world."

"Another world?" Mrs. North asked, coming to stand beside her husband. Her Russian accent was just as thick.

She waved a hand and a map appeared in shimmering light before the Guardians. "Imagine that this world is an island," she began, "And that island was part of a chain." She gestured to the group of islands to the left. "That makes up one nation. That is how the different realms are organized. Máni, Man in the Moon, is the Watcher of the Dreaming Worlds – our island chain. He is like a Guardian for the greater worlds rather than just of children."

"Okay," Tooth said. "So the other world, it's like another island? Pitch went over here to find a new spell?" She pointed from one of the imaginary islands to another in the same chain.

Usagi nodded. "In effect yes, but he didn't go to this island," she explained pointing at the same island Tooth had. She pointed to one in the other island chain. "He went to one of those islands, in a different nation. We're dealing with power Man in the Moon has never seen before."

The Guardians absorbed that for a moment before Usagi continued. "Fortunately, Máni is friendly with the Watcher of that island chain. She was able to help him figure it out. According to the wise one they went to, both spells are woven of a woman's magic, so a woman can break the spell." She pointedly glanced up at Tooth, Mrs. North, and Chickie. "That's why I insisted you be here."

"So what are these spells we're to defend against?" Mrs. North asked.

"One is a sleeping spell first woven by an evil witch named Maleficent. The other is a protective spell meant to keep young rock trolls from rolling away in their sleep." Usagi looked up. "Pitch has combined them with his Black Sands to create a more powerful version that traps a child into sleep where they are also trapped in a nightmare, or at least that is what the Watcher and Elder Rock Troll of the other world believe. He apparently created it to gain revenge on Jack, so that is why Man in the Moon gave him several years so that he would no longer be vulnerable." No one asked how Man in the Moon knew.

"So, all the troll would say is that a woman's magic could break the spell?" Bunny asked.

"Yes. That's all we know right now. Máni has been trying to scry out more details, but he can't see what Pitch is doing right now."

North nodded. "We will keep watch. Sandy, we will start going out with you at bed time. That's when Pitch will strike."

"But what about Jack?" Tooth asked. She looked to him. "You may be too old for the spell now, but Pitch will still try to come after you."

Flo spoke up. "He has his Ice Sprites now. We may not be anywhere near as powerful as he, but we have numbers on our side."

Tooth gave her an apologetic smile. "I thought the same thing of my fairies, but he trapped them all quite easily the last time he tried."

Flo looked crestfallen, but Usagi shook her head. "For a few days Jack will be completely out of Pitch's reach. In exchange for his help, the troll elder that helped us requested a visit from the Guardian of Fun."


	3. Chapter the Third

Queen Elsa of Arendelle, known far and wide as the Snow Queen, couldn't stand to be in the palace one moment longer. She was so happy for her sister, but watching Kristoff and Anna the newlyweds make puppy dog eyes at each other was getting towards nauseating. Olaf was out playing with the children of the city, and Sven was being a pal.

The reindeer was currently trailing along behind Elsa like a forlorn puppy. "I know how you feel," she murmured to the morose animal. "But as long as Anna and Kristoff are happy, who are we to complain?"

She looked up at the scenery around them without giving any thought to the fact that she was having a meaningful conversation with a reindeer. They were nearing her favorite retreat – the Ice Castle. She had remade it after the Great Thaw, and it was her home away from home. Sven escorted her right up to the door before she turned around and told him, "You'll have to stay outside."

The reindeer sighed but plopped down to have a nap. She patted his head before entering the building. The ice walls and floor reflected the light like diamonds, and Elsa sighed a bit in relief. She still wasn't completely used to being around so many people, and sometimes it felt like it hurt to be in a crowded room. She went upstairs to the bedroom and fell into bed.

The bed was a fanciful bit of frippery on her part. The frame was solid ice etched with traditional designs of Arendelle that ran along the sides. The posts that held up the gossamer canopy were ice fairies spinning and dancing in an invisible breeze. And the bedding itself was made of a pile of fresh snow. She threw herself onto the snow, sinking into the soft stuff with a girlish shriek of pleasure.

"Wow, I don't think you need all that much help from me."

This shriek was one of terror at the sound of the unfamiliar male voice. Without thinking Elsa bolted upright slinging several ice shards towards the voice. She made it to the other side of the room before realizing that instead of wet thunks she'd only heard dry clatters and someone was chuckling.

"Not bad. And I guess this means you can see me."

Elsa finally calmed down enough to actually _look_ for the source of the voice. A man who had to be the same age as she was stood casually leaning against the door that led to the balcony. He wore a white shirt whose sleeves disappeared into icy gauntlets with hexagons protecting his hands. Over the shirt he wore a deep blue vest with subtle patterns that looked like snowflakes. His brown trousers hugged his legs and ended in ice shin guards to match his gauntlets. His feet had hexagons protecting the tops of them, but only a thin cloth wrapping around the arch. Otherwise, they were bare. He held a staff, a crooked piece of wood wrapped in icy spirals.

Her eyes stayed fixed on his face. He was a little taller than she was, his build lanky and completely the opposite from Kristoff's bulk. His face was pale – much paler than she was, including his hair that wasn't platinum blond like hers but a true white. His laughing eyes were icy blue to match the surrounding castle walls.

He was handsome.

Elsa felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment. "Who are you?" she asked, her eyes not able to meet his. Instead she stared at the floor, her cheeks still burning.

"My name's Jack Frost. I'm glad you can see me."

Unbidden, her gaze flew back to him. "What?"

He shrugged and swung his staff to his other hand. "I have a problem with being seen sometimes. But I'm glad you can." His smile was toothy and genuine, and Elsa noted that he had lovely teeth.

"Well, Jack Frost, what are you doing here?" she asked calmly.

He pushed away from the wall, but Elsa fought the urge to back up. She allowed him to get close, but the entire time she could feel her nervousness being reflected in the ice. The air around her hands was crackling. "I was told that a queen needed some fun in her life."

She jerked back unsure if it was time to start slinging more ice or not. Apparently realizing how that sounded in this particular situation, Jack Frost quickly put up his hands. "No, no! Not like that! I was just asked to come, you know, make you smile and laugh! Relax a little. I mean, I didn't even know that you would be able to see me!"

Anger had replaced embarrassment, but Elsa tamped down on that emotion, keeping her face calm. "You keep saying that. What do you mean?"

He scratched his nose in embarrassment. "Uh, where I come from I'm a spirit of Fun, but only those that believe in me can see me. Unless you believe in Jack Frost . . ."

"I've never heard of you until today," she murmured.

"Oh," he said, and he looked a little deflated.

Elsa took pity and said, "But I believe in you now."

He chuckled. "I was sent by Pabbie."

"The troll elder?"

"Yes," he said. "He wanted you to have a little fun in your life. He helped my people out, so he asked me to help you."

Elsa cocked her head, and inside she smiled. "That was nice of him," she said. "And I appreciate it, but I'm perfectly happy as I am, thank you."

She turned to walk away, but his voice stopped her. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, turning back.

"Throw ice shards with just your hands? I need my staff to do that," he asked. He brandished the crooked piece of wood.

She looked down at her hands. "I don't really know anymore. I just will it to happen, and it happens."

Jack Frost approached her, but this time Elsa didn't feel threatened. "Well, I can do this," he said as he conjured a snowball. She could see the blue sparkles surrounding it, but otherwise, it was a simple snowball.

Elsa felt her lips twitch. He reminded her a bit of Anna in a strange way. "Well, that's still something isn't it?"

He looked from his simple snowball to the castle. "I take it you made this whole place, right?"

"Yes," she answered and watched his face fall a bit more. He was so different from her, she could already tell. He didn't seem to feel the least bit embarrassed about being in her bedroom, and his emotions flitted across his face in rapid succession.

But she found that they were very similar a moment later when they spent an uncomfortable sixty seconds staring at one another.

"Well," she said, "Please tell Pabbie that I appreciate his caring, but I am perfectly happy. If you still feel the need to visit, I would ask that you please come through the front door since you being in my bedroom is highly inappropriate."

Jack glanced around, and then glanced down at himself. She watched him cringe. "Uh, yeah, sure," he murmured. He stepped back through the window, but stopped on the threshold. His face twisted as if he was trying to remember something. Then, much to her surprise, he bowed. "I apologize for scaring you, my lady."

Elsa found herself returning a small curtsy. "You are forgiven, Jack Frost."

"Elsa?"

The young queen turned to the voice to see her sister standing in the door. "Elsa, who are you talking to?"

She turned back to Jack. "I'm talking to this young man." She realized that Jack was staring intently at Anna with a small self-deprecating smile.

Anna wrinkled her nose adorably. "Elsa, there's no one there."

Elsa looked between her sister and the young man on the balcony. Jack Frost smiled sadly. "I told you, I have problems being seen." He tossed the snowball up and down in the air, and then grinned. Before Elsa could say another word, he tossed the snow at Anna.

"What're -?!" she started, but was cut off by Anna's shriek. The young queen watched the blue sparkles dance around Anna's head before her sister started laughing uproariously.

"Elsa! No fair using your ice powers!" Anna cried before she scooped up some of the snow from the bed and pelted at her sister.

The elder of the royals merely giggled with her sister. When she turned to ask Jack if that was his idea of fun, she realized that he was gone.

* * *

Jack stepped back into his new home with a small sigh. His first foray into the other world had definitely been interesting. He touched the wall, pulsing power gently along the smooth surface. Tendrils of new frost raced along the wall, forming the picture foremost in Jack's mind.

A woman appeared, of medium height and built on the slender but curvy side. An ornate gown clothed her and her hair was done in a thick French braid thrown over her shoulder. She stood with her hands pressed to her chest, yet her face was serene. That first expression of surprise aside, her lack of visible emotion had been maddening. It had started out as doing a favor for someone who had helped them, but now it was a challenge that he'd accepted. Jack was determined to make that girl smile.

And not just because he thought she was pretty.

Jack shook his head and muttered, "She can see me, but just her. Why?"

"So how'd it go?"

He looked up, catching sight of Flo. "The queen that the troll wants me to help? She can see me."

The lady Ice Sprite blinked. "Well, that's interesting. I thought Lady Usagi said she was an adult." Flo's eyes fell on the ice portrait on the wall. "Is that her?"

Jack glanced back at it. "Yeah, that's her."

"She's gorgeous," Flo murmured. She looked up at him and grinned. "Don't ya think?"

"Yeah," he sighed. Then he realized what he'd admitted amid Flo's good natured giggles. He gave her a glare. "Has anyone found Pitch?"

Flo grew serious in less than a heartbeat. "No. Sandy has sent out Sweet Dream Creatures, the Tooth Fairies have gone out in pairs, and Bunny's even sent out his Easter Eggs, but no one has caught hide or hair. The Ladies and I tried to find the Bed he's hiding under, but so far, nothing."

The Guardian of Fun tapped his staff against his head. "That doesn't seem like Pitch. Man in the Moon said that Pitch has already refined his new Sands. He should be –" He stopped, taking in Flo's face. "What?"

"We think he's already struck, but we're waiting to hear from North. It's possible that it's a false alarm." She shook her head. "Pitch needs attention for his antics. He's an incurable showman, so I can't see him striking without making a big entrance."

Jack cocked a brow. "You realize you just described me, right?"

She gave him a droll stare. "Yes, but on you those characteristics are charming. On him, they're just smarmy."

"Smarmy. _Smarmy_. I like that word."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, to get back on track, North has come across a couple of possible instances of the spell being used, so he and Mrs. North went to check them out," Flo explained. "January is their month off anyway."


End file.
